Just A Left, Past The Green Room
by Beans are evil bad beans
Summary: The Warblers are celebrating getting through sectionals and Kurt and Blaine take a walk to cool down from the hype. One thing leads to another...   Features: Smut, Slash, Graphic descriptions of a sexual nature


"It's Shimmy step step, I told you so many times in rehearsal"

Blaine was still panting slightly after his almost effortless performance at sectionals.

"I think you'll find that I made the least mistakes during that performance. In fact you missed the top E during the chorus once"

Kurt loved getting one over on Blaine. The pointless competitive banter gave Kurt a feeling he hadn't felt with anyone else before; a feeling of comfort but a connection that never retires.

"And to think I was gonna take you to dinner at Breadsticks after this? Guess I'll have to cancel"

Blaine began to suggestively edge to a new direction after the pair exited the green room.

"Now wait, I don't want to ruin your plans"

Kurt gently nudges Blaine's shoulder as he takes a quick hop and a skip to catch up to his beloved school peer. Kurt had been thinking more than usual about Blaine and his school life. Since he joined the academy he'd been sensing an unusual, uncertain vibe of himself maybe getting a little too close for comfort. Maybe the McKinley High Kurt should step aside for a while and tone down the volume? Maybe he's being too forward and individual for the 'team players' at the academy? All he knew was that he was happy with his buddy Blaine, the happiest he'd ever been.

"Kurt?" Blaine timidly interrupted Kurt's quite obvious daydream.

"Yep?" Kurt put aside his contemplation

"I've gotta tell you something" Blaine turned his bright, young, sparkling eyes to Kurt's, they paused in their steps.

Kurt's heart sank to his gut, gravity became centred within him, his eyes widened with disbelief and his breathing became stuttered. Could this be it? Could this be the answer to all of Kurt's problems? These few but powerful words could give him the drive to start travelling uphill from now on. No more hiding, no more pain and sorrow.

"I've been thinking a lot about you lately" Blaine paused.

Kurt's mind turned into popcorn seeds, popping upon an open campfire. Making a lot of noise, not knowing what's going, the sudden shock just making every thought and memory go wild.

"Maybe you should go back to McKinley High"

False Alarm. The flame of that so-called fire, put out in one watery blow.

"What? Why? You know what I was going through there; I was no way near as challenged as I am now. Why would you say this? Am I bugging you too much? I'm sorry? I'll go back."

"WAIT! No no no-no-no no" Blaine shakes Kurt's arms to get him to snap out of it. He laughs.

"Don't be stupid. I meant to go back and visit your old friends. They must've cared for you at least in the slightest? Maybe just don't totally abandon them? Go and see that Mercedes girl you were telling me about? I'm sure she misses you?"

"Oh… y-yeah I'm sure she's fine… but your right, I will stop by sometime. But I don't wanna go back straight away, I mean, I've only just got out of there"

Kurt brushes his hair back to its original neatness, keeping its fair texture and stylish formality. He composes himself, tugs his lapels to straighten his matching blazer and awkwardly finds a place to put his hands. First he tries pockets, too informal. Arms folded maybe? Too defensive… He eventually just settles by continuing their walk, Blaine Follows.

After a couple of wrong turns and misleading corridors Blaine and Kurt find themselves lost amongst the nuts and bolts of backstage at sectionals. The dust was attracted to their finely pressed uniforms and the shadows were becoming darker.

"Okay, so, uh, I thought I knew my way around this place, ummm… now what?"

Usually Kurt wouldn't stand for this kind of disorganisation and poor planning. But the spontaneity was turning him on…

"Well let's see what we have to work with" Kurt scans the area " Well there's a pile of sandbags over there, I'm guessing those are placed as spares for the lights, there's some strange looking metal bracket over there and some sort of rope system over here. Now, if we put that all together we get… well I don't know do i?"

Blaine smirked and gave a short giggle to himself.

"Come on Kurt I know you. You've been following me around like a lost puppy; you wanted us to get lost. I knew you wouldn't stand for such lack of information and direction"

Kurt gave Blaine a blatant look of fake shock. He knew everything this handsome prince was saying was true.

"Well, maybe I just trust you?"

They both smiled at the same time to each other, looking deeper into each other's eyes, Blaine took Kurt's hand. Kurt gave a fluttering sigh of happiness and disbelief. Blaine leaned in, painstakingly slowly. He didn't want to force Kurt into anything he didn't want. Obviously it was quite the opposite for Kurt however. Kurt's rosy, blushing cheeks became flushed as Blaine's soft and gentle lips touched his own. Kurt just did whatever came naturally to him but he was worried whether he was y'know, doing it right? Was Blaine doing it right? He never actually asked if Blaine had had a boyfriend before. Well at the moment it wasn't a question he was prepared to bring up.

Kurt started sliding his hands around Blaine's waist, grazing past his finely stitched blazer pockets, their lips still firmly in place. Blaine forced himself a little more into Kurt. Kurt pushed back answering his sumptuous physical question. It was clear Blaine wanted more and Kurt didn't want to stop. Blaine slid his hand up Kurt's chest, up to his neck, clasping his oh so perfect hair between his fingers. He moved his body closer in to his school chum; their bodily warmth was becoming an intense hot flush. Kurt occasionally let go from Blaine's perfectly plump lips, gasping for breath, Blaine didn't hold up however; he began to harshly kiss Kurt's neck with Kurt's breathing becoming deeper and faster.

Kurt felt his whole body energising with satisfaction and happiness. He felt glad that his first time could be with someone he truly loves. Someone who'll take care of him.

Blaine lifted his head up "I'm not going too fast for you am i?"

"uh-hah… uh-no…" Kurt took another deep, gasping breath, smiling "not at all, in fact, why did you stop?" Blaine sniggered and began unbuttoning Kurt's well-tailored shirt. It stuck to his figure so well and it turned Blaine on.

He plunged another deep kiss on Kurt, it seemed like Blaine was just as desperate for this moment as Kurt was. It didn't matter to them that they were pressed up against a dusty wall, backstage of sectionals, hiding in the shadows and where anyone could find them. They didn't care that if anyone found out about their mischievous secret it would spread like Kurt's current hot flush. It seemed that, for this moment they had both found happiness.

As Blaine slowly moved down Kurt's delicate posterior he kissed his chest teasingly, leaving Kurt in a gasping awe, holding his head back and his smile wide. Blaine began to unbutton Kurt's finely pressed authentic cotton formal pants. He's always so well dressed for every occasion, even now. Blaine was desperate to satisfy Kurt, he pulled down his tight, white boxers designed by Ellen De'Genres and Kurt let out a small moan. Blaine calmed down and looked up at Kurt.

"You okay?"

Kurt gulped in a slight relief

"U-uh huh… don't stop" Kurt replied, still in his moment.

Blaine caressed around Kurt's hard and throbbing cock before taking it into his own hands. Then the repeated up and down motion seemed to satisfy Kurt more when it was coming from someone else. Blaine increased the speed; squeezed Kurt's tight, firm buttocks and his moaning became more frequent. Still quiet, but prominent.

Kurt looked down at Blaine and could not believe what was happening. His teenage hormones rushing round his head like a big number in one of his favourite musicals with the full cast. All creating an effect of amazement and magic. A spectacle is created in his head and too many thoughts for him to handle. Blaine pressed his lips around Kurt's own special area, before, untouched by anyone else. Blaine began to deeply thrust his mouth forwards. Kurt decided to shut up thinking and just enjoy the now. Blaine once again became faster and more rhythmic than before. Kurt began panting faster, his moans got louder although it was easy to tell he was being conscious of the environment he was in. It was evident by the way he was biting his lip and closing his eyes tightly.

Blaine began to retract just as he could tell Kurt was about to cum. He began to stand up from his kneeling position and kissed Kurt's neck again, holding him close to his own body. Blaine shifted his weight to move Kurt slowly to the soft sandbag bedding in the corner back stage. Kissing as they went. Blaine lowered Kurt down and kissed his neck as they both collapsed on the soft bags.

"Turn over" He whispered into Kurt's ear. Kurt's progressive breathing paused as he registered in his cloudy head what Blaine actually said. Kurt turned and Blaine pulled a rubber from his blazer pocket while sat on top of Kurt. He took of his jacket and through it into a dusty corner. Blaine was now shirtless. His defined muscular body dominated Kurt. He applied the condom to his own throbbing cock and rubbed himself up against Kurt's soft and bare rear.

"This may sting a little at first"

"Wait... I-I don't know…"

Blaine ceased and collapsed himself onto Kurt. Embracing him, kissing him, making him feel safe. He gently kissed his shoulder then ear. They lay together. Blaine shirtless, Kurt, barely wearing a shirt. Slumped into the comfort of the sandbags.

"Courage…" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

Kurt relaxed and Blaine continued, inserting himself into Kurt. Kurt let out a small moan, but Blaine couldn't stop now. He slowly thrusted back and forth, this time it was Blaine letting out more moans. Kurt gave a short gasp through his teeth as Blaine's pace became faster and the thrusting deeper. Blaine slowly rubbed his fingers over Kurt's smooth, pale back. Gently, he pulled Kurt's hips closer into his own crotch and leaned in closer and closer to Kurt.

Kurt's once perfect hair had become messy and disarrayed as the penetration penetrated his and heart. He was down on all fours, Blaine on top of him, gliding with every swing from his hips. All Kurt had to hold on to was some dusty old remains of sandbags and he gripped them oh so tightly. He had been wanting to come for so long now, but he was holding as best as he could so he wouldn't let Blaine down.

Blaine's humping pattern became rougher and stronger. He was quickly pounding his fellow classmate, not stopping to catch his breath. A sweat had built up upon his brow his mouth was open wide as his neck stretched upwards to the sky in a pleasure that only Kurt's raw backside was giving him. Blaine reached for Kurt's shoulder and tugged his self deeper inside. Kurt let out a sudden, louder moan. Blaine smiled cheekily. His humping became slower but harder. This was it, Kurt couldn't hold it anymore, he reached for his own throbbing cock and rubbed it fast. Blaine started kissing Kurt's neck again; his breathing was deep and heavy in Kurt's ear.

"urrrrrgh! … faster!" Kurt yelped

Blaine Increased his speed, he was numb of his surrounding, all his energy rushed to one spot and one time.

"aaarrgh!...uh—uhhhh!" Blaine wanted to cum too and he knew Kurt was ready to aswell.

Blaine gave one final harder push. Thrusting them both forward at the same time, sticking themselves together in their own messy substance.

"Oh, my god! Urghh!" Blaine was close.

"Cum inside me….argh" Kurt gave another gasp through his teeth as Blaine slowed down and twitched as the deep orgasm rushed through his body.

"U-uuuhhh…" Kurt let go of what he was holding on to for so long and came all over himself and Blaine. The blood drained from his body to one spot, causing spasms in places he didn't know he had. Blaine withdrew himself from Kurt. Blaine slumped on top of Kurt, panting heavily.

Kurt breathed deep "Th-that….. that was amazing…"

Blaine gave a relieved sigh "My pleasure" as he kissed Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt turned round to face Blaine. He looked deep into Blaine's eyes, smiling with his cute puppy dog eyes, his scruffy hair, his shirt tangled between the two of them. Blaine was evidently exhausted. His sweat dripped down the side of his face. But he didn't care how he looked. He just wanted to stare at Kurt some more

Kurt leaned In and kissed deeply into Blaine's soft lips, curved his tongue around his, it was a way of saying both _thank you_ and _I love you_. He let go, and gave a satisfied sigh.

"So, I take it we missed those dinner reservations?" They both smiled.


End file.
